powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Superpower Evolution
The ability to greatly strengthen and evolve superpowers and abilities to its absolute ultimate power level. Combination of Power Augmentation, Superpower Manipulation, Absorption, and Evolution. Also Called * Absolute Evolution * Ultimate Evolution * Power/Ability Evolution * Enhanced Evolution * Supreme Evolution * Infinite Evolution Capabilities The user of this power can upgrade or evolve any kind of superpower, enhancing them an unlimited number of times, to virtually any level gaining new powers or form. Applications *Absorption *Ability Acceleration *Ability Creation * Absolute Condition * Ability Resilience * Boundless Elimination (eliminate certain flaws or boundaries of the power or limits.) * Evolution (keep evolving because the process of evolution never stops.) * Evolution Manipulation * Energy Amplification * Hyper Form * Legendary Form * Limitation Inducement * Omega Physiology * Power Activation * Power Augmentation * Power Balance * Power Negation * Power Warping (stop the process of evolution of any super powered being forcing them to stay on his current level of power forever.) * Reactive Adaptation * Self Transcendence * Super Form * Superpower Manipulation * Temporary Invincibility Associations * Alpha Physiology * Omega Physiology * Perfection Limitations * May need help of a certain energy or item * Weak users may die on the process of evolving a superpower. * Takes a lot of energy out of the users. * The user needs to possess a great potential to evolve his powers to ultimate levels * This power can be dangerous to inexperienced users cause, it does not evolve gradually or by stages but it takes the user to the ultimate level of power all at once causing a lot of strain on the users body. * Some users can only evolve techniques. * May not last long. Known Users * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10); formerly via The Ultimatrix * Omega (Mega Man X) * X (Mega Man X); via his Limitless Potential * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) * Kakine Teitoku (A Certain Magical Index) * Espers (A Certain Magical Index) * Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) * Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) * Elder Kai (Dragon Ball Z) * Kurokami Medaka (Medaka Box) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Bishokuya with Gourmet Cells (Toriko) * Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach); formerly via the Hōgyoku Gallery Accelerator_Plasma.jpg|Accelerator's vector shield algorithm has been updated to that of a new world, including that of Dark Matter. 336px-Awakened_Kakine.jpg|Kakine Teitoku awakens, having his ability evolve. EP1-Misaka-Railgun-Shoot.png|Misaka started as a Level 1 Electromaster, but evolved to Level 5 through hard work. Sasuke_Eternal_Mangekyo_Sharingan.jpg|Obtaining his brother's eyes, Sasuke's abilities evolved dramatically. Hashirama_in_Madara.png|Obtaining his brother's eyes and Hashirama's cells, Madara's abilities evolved to a godly level. Ultimate Gohan.png|After taking place in a special ceremony performed by the Elder Kai, Gohan was able to achieve the ultimate power that laid dormant within him to the fullest extend. BuuAbsorb.png|Buu can continuously evolve his abilities by absorbing his targets. Ben_10_Ultimate_Alien_-_Episode_1__1_2__001_0001.jpg|Ben Tennyson and his alien transformations. AizenVerwandlung4.jpg|Aizen evolved to is ultimate form attain new powers and abilities far beyond from shinigami and hollow Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Article stubs Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Absolute Powers